A Cock and Balls Story
"A Cock and Balls Story" 'is the first episode on the first season on ''Oz. Episode biography Warden Glynn considers an offer from a gubernatorial candidate. Tim McManus attempts to get Emerald City back to its normal routine after two weeks of 24-hour lockdown. Tobias Beecher asks his father to help his rival, Vern Schillinger; Cyril O'Reily tries to deal with his guilt over Hamid Khan; Shirley Bellinger returns to Oz; Hamid Khan is removed from life support; Zahir Arif requests Muslim leadership; Simon Adebisi acquires a valuable asset. Deceased *Hamid Khan: Taken off of life support at the request of his wife after accidently brain damaged by Cyril during a boxing match. *Stuart McCallum: Committed suicide by eating out pieces of his own flesh, until he bled out. *Louis Bevilaqua: Stabbed several times in the neck by William Giles. *Kenny Wangler: Shot in the chest at point blank range. *Junior Pierce: Shot in the back. *'''C.O Joseph Howard: Shot in the head. *'Lou Rath': Shot to death (Offscreen). *'Guillaume Tarrant': Committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Crime flashbacks *'Louis Bevilaqua': convicted April 2, 1999. Murder in the second degree, Illegal possession of a firearm. Sentence: 25 years, up for parole in 10. *'Moses Deyell': Convicted February 3, 2000. Two counts of Murder in the First Degree. Sentence: Death. *'Guillaume Tarrant': Convicted January 2 2000. Destruction of private property, concealment of a deadly weapon. Sentence: 10 years, up for parole in 3. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Lothaire Bluteau as Guillaume Tarrant *Charles Busch as Nat Ginzburg *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Galino *Pepa as Correctional Officer Andrea Phelan *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Dana Reeve as Wendy Schultz *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Edward Herrmann as Harrison Beecher Casting *G. A. Aguiler as Louis Bevilaqua *Malé B. Alexander as Junior Pierce *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Ra Hanna as Nacim Bismilla (95B327) *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *John Palumbo as Don Zanghi *Michael Quill as Mark Miles *Lance Reddick as Desmond Mobay (Det. Johnny Basil) *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Tessell Williams as Nurse *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Numbers are given for the following prisoners: 99P334 Pinkerton, 95B327 Nacim Bismilla, 85T612 Tyrell (Sanjay Afsana), 95W856 Wolf, 88A578 Ahmad. *Shirley Bellinger is moved back to Oz's death row after she has a "suspicious" miscarriage. *Louis Bevilaqua acutally raped Leo Glynn's daughter Ardeth, not Carlo Ricardo. (Bevilaqua appeared briefly to have his ass whupped by Claire Howell in #3.04 "Legs". She was fired, but then sued to get her job back.) *Tim McManus gets news that Diane Whittlesey met a man while vacationing in England and they have decided to marry. (Edie Falco stopped working on Oz to star in The Sopranos) *Simon Adebisi slips Guillaume Tarrant the gun. He kills Officer Joseph Howard, Junior Pierce, and Kenny Wangler. Keller is wounded. Guillaume Tarrant then turns the gun on himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes